The Plan
by 1DirectionLuver
Summary: Austin and Ally are two friends, Austin likes Cassidy and Ally likes Dallas. So when Cassidy and Dallas start going out Austin and Ally make a plan to pretend date but will this plan make them devolp feelings torwards eachother? R&R it might sound borring or bad but please give it a try its my first story.
1. Chapter 1

"**The Plan" An ** **story **

**Starring: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, Cassidy, and many more!**

**Chapter One**

(AT SCHOOL)

Ally: So Trish how was English class?

Trish: OMG, you should've been there it was hilarious; Cassidy and Dallas were flirting the whole time.

Ally: Ha ha so how did that go?

Trish: ok so Cassidy was "all oh my gosh Dallas you're so funny tell me more!"

(Cassidy walks right by them to get to her locker that is by Ally's and she overheard)

Cassidy: So… who are you guys talking about?

Ally: Um… not you, why would we be talking about you, you never.

Trish: (whispering) Ally shut up your making it so obvious.

Ally; (whispering) Sorry.

Cassidy: Ok while you girls argue I'm gonna go chat with Dallas.

(Cassidy walks away)

Ally: Oh I hate her she used to be my best friend and she knows I have a huge crush on Dallas since like um FOREVER!

Trish: Don't worry Ally she's probably only doing that on purpose to make you jealous, and anyway I don't think Dallas even likes Cassidy.

Ally: yeah tell that to them.

(Ally looks down the hall and sees Cassidy and Dallas flirting)

Trish: well, um ok I don't have any excuses for that.

Ally: oh no I think we're almost late for math class, c'mon Trish lets go.

(Right when Ally walked into the room she bumped into Austin)

Austin: whoa watch where you're going next time!

Ally: Well sorry don't over exaggerate it was an accident.

Austin: Sure it was an accident just watch it ok?

(Austin walks into the class really frustrated and Dez is right behind him.)

Ally: gosh what's his problem?

Trish: well I don't know but let's get to our seats and maybe you can figure him out.

(Ally has to sit by Austin and Dez and Trish has to sit by Cassidy and Dallas because of their assigned seats.)

Mr. Schneider: (math teacher) Ok class get to your seats.

(Everyone sits down)

Ally: hey Austin sorry about bumping into you later but you shouldn't have gotten so mad.

Austin: sorry you kind of got me off guard.

Ally: what do you mean by that?

Austin: well I just got rejected.

Ally: aw well its kinda weird for me to say this cuz you've been acting like a jerk lately but I think that she made a mistake I think inside you're a nice guy, by the way who did you ask out, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

Austin: no it's ok, well I asked out Cassidy.

Ally: oh so you like Cassidy

Austin: yeah

Ally: oh

Austin: haha are you jealous

Ally: oh heck to the no I like someone else

Austin: (he purposely make a girly voice) OMG girl like who?

Ally: haha that was funny and why would you care?

Austin: well um you know who I like shouldn't I know who you like?

Ally: well I guess so… umm…. I like….

(Austin gets annoyed and interrupts)

Austin: Ally quit stalling just tell me, nobody's watching.

Ally: ok I like Dallas.

Dez: wow you like Dallas?

Ally: Dez shush don't let anyone, "Austin this is why I didn't want to say anything".

Austin: Don't worry Ally, Dez won't say anything, "right Dez?"

Dez; yeah I'm not like that

Ally: All right just don't tell anyone please

Austin and Dez: Ok we won't

Ally: you guys have to promise.

Austin and Dez: we promise!

Ally: thank you guys I love you "you know, I meant in a friendly way"

Dear Dallas, I wonder if you wanted to go out with me. Love Cassidy Check yes or no.

Yes or No

Austin: yeah good that's what I thought.

(At Trish's Cassidy's and Dallas's desks)

Cassidy: hey Trish can you pass this note to Dallas?

Trish: ok sure,(she opens the note on purpose) (the note said):

(Trish's P.O.V.)

Oh my gosh I need to tell Ally after class oooooo I can't wait,

To tell her, oh man she's gonna be upset, well let's see what

Happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Cassidy: Trish I said **pass** it to Dallas not to get into my business!**

**Dallas: hey I heard my name.**

**Cassidy: Sorry Dals, but Mrs. Snoopy-Pants over here doesn't know how to stay out of anyone's business. **

**Trish: well you should know better than to give me a note that isn't for me.**

**Cassidy: just give it to him already.**

**Trish: ok fine, SHEESH, what's your deal everyone would find out sooner or later anyway.**

**Cassidy: hurry up!**

**(Trish hands Dallas the opened note)**

**Dallas: ok ummm….. (He's thinking) well…..(Dallas checks yes), here Trish.**

**Trish: Okie Dokie (she opened the note again and she discovered that Dallas said yes) **

**Trish's P.O.V. Omg Ally won't like this.**

**Cassidy: Trish really?**

**Trish: well at least it's good news, well for you (she thinks of Ally)**

**Cassidy: just give me the dang note!**

**Trish: (hands it to her and goes on with her own business)**

**Cassidy: (reads it) yay, omg, omg, omg.**

**(Back to Austin and Ally)**

**Ally: (overheard Cassidy yelling for some reason) hey I wonder what she's so happy about**

**Austin: yeah me too.**

**Dez: yay, yippee, ooh yeah this is cool why am I yelling?**

**(He continues to yell)**

**Ally: yeah um Dez, why are you yelling?**

**Mr. Schneider: Dez shut the hell up…. Oh I mean quiet down please!**

**Class: oooooo (everyone was oooing about the teacher cussing)**

**Dez: Sorry I thought we were celebrating something since Cassidy looks so happy about something. **

**Mr. Schneider: Cassidy may you please be quiet, (he sees the note) ooh what do we have here a note? Cassidy would you like to share that with the whole class?**

**Cassidy: No! This is very personal!**

**Trish and Dallas: No it's not!**

**Cassidy: guys would you shut up gosh?!**

**Dallas: Ok so now you want me to be your little secret?**

**Class: (wondering what they were talking about)**

**Mr. Schneider: Ok Cassidy, if you don't want to share it with the whole class than I will do it for you. (he takes the note and reds it before Cassidy can say anything) it read: Dallas will you go out with me? Check yes or no. from Cassidy3. Oh so congratulations to our new couple: Cassidy and Dallas. **

**Austin and Ally: What!? I mean um… cool….(they both said in harmony)**

**(After class)**

**Austin: Ally we should go out!**

**Ally: wait , I thought you liked Cassidy, and you know I have a crush on Dallas.**

**Austin: oh sorry I mean we should pretend that we're going out. **

**Ally: why would we do that?**

**Austin: um duh, to make Cassidy and Dallas jealous. **

**Ally: oooooo…. That might just work, ok so who should we tell the truth to, you know that we're gonna pretend?**

**Austin: well, Trish and Dez of course.**

**Ally: oh yeah sorry, I'm still in shock.**

**Austin: well you better snap out of it, because we need to get planning.**

**Ally: hey we need to go to lunch right now so, we can start there.**

**Austin: hey good idea since we have to sit by Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, and Dez.**

**Ally: another great idea Austin, how do you come up with this stuff?**

**Austin: I didn't Ally, we really have to sit by then, remember seating arrangements? **

**Ally: oh yeah…. I knew that.**

**Austin: yeah, sure you did.**

**Ally: well thanks your making me feel stupid now.**

**Austin: you're welcome! (He said with a smile on his face)**

**Ally: actually I was trying to be sarcastic, well let's get going.**

**(they both agree to holding hands and when they touch they both feel sparks but neither of them say a word) **

**(At lunch)**

**(everyone is already sitting down then Austin and Ally walk in holding hands)**

**Cassidy, Dallas, Trish, and Dez: whoa are those two dating?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Austin and Ally sit down)**

**Trish: Ok, Ally, so you're going out with Austin and you didn't tell Me.!?**

**Ally: it just happ… (She gets interrupted by Dez)**

**Dez: Austin Monica Moon. (Gets interrupted by Austin)**

**Austin: Monica, um, that's not my middle name, heck no!(Trying to lie)**

**Dez: hey you didn't let me finish, ok Austin Moon you're dating Ally and you didn't tell me what kind ok BFFFFFFF are you!? **

**Austin: ok guys first of all it just started and well explain later, and second of all Dez, its BFF, not BFFFFFFF!**

**Dez: Okie Dokie, that explains so much. **

**Cassidy: hey you guys should come to my party tonight, it'll be fun.**

**Dez: fun oooooo, I like fun what kind of fun is there gonna be where there be any games I can't wait to go!**

**Cassidy: let's see well play Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, and seven minutes in Heaven. **

**Dez: ewe, never mind im not kissing anybody, my lips are off limits, besides for Trish… Oh My Gosh did I say that out loud. Trish don't kill me I was kidding I wouldn't kiss you….(gets interrupted) **

**Trish: I don't know whether to be flattered or to be punching you right now, but I'll let this one slide.**

**Dez: Yes, please don't punch me!**

**Cassidy: Ok, so back to my party, so Austin, Ally do you guys want to come?**

**Austin and Ally: yeah sure**

**Cassidy: k great, so I think Trish and Dez don't want to come right guys? **

**Trish: hey I never said anything!**

**Cassidy: do you want to come?**

**Trish: No thank you I have plans, and those plans are to get fired from three jobs today.**

**Cassidy: ok well you're gonna be really busy today, ok umm have fun I guess. (She said in sarcasm)**

**Austin: ok less talking more eating (he finishes his tuna sandwich.)**

**Ally: ("flirting") Aw Austin you look so cute when you're eating then she boops his nose, and accidentally, pokes his eye.**

**Austin: ow that hurt! **

**Ally: sorry, it was an accident.**

**Austin: oh it's ok my little Ally-gator. (Boops her nose) BOOP!**

**(After school)**

**(Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez meet up outside.)**

**Trish: ok Ally you have a lot of explaining to do with all the booping and flirting and hand holding (she points to Austin and Ally's hands)**

**Ally: ok just to get this over with we're just pretending to date to make Cassidy and Dallas jealous.**

**Austin: yeah and about the hand holding I have no idea why we're still doing that. (They both let go)**

**Ally: yeah why were we doing that?**

**Austin: actually I didn't even notice well, let's move on from that. **

**Ally: oh, and Trish, Dez you guys have to promise not to tell ANYONE!, promise?**

**Dez and Trish: PROMISE!**

**Austin: ok now that this is taken care of I should get going. **

**Ally: yeah me too.**

**Dez and Trish: k bye C ya later. (They walked away)**

**Ally: Bye Austin, see you at the party I should start getting ready.**

**Austin: wait, Ally do you want a ride?**

**Ally: yeah sure thanks.**

**Austin: ok c'mon my car's over here.**

**Ally: cool you have a red mustang, that's my favorite car and color.**

**Austin: haha that's cool well if you're done drooling we should get going so we can get ready.**

**Ally: oh yeah sorry lets go, by the way I live on 365 Sou….. (Austin interrupts)**

**Austin: yeah, I know, 365 South Canary Street. **

**Ally: umm how did you know that?**

**Austin: it's a small town I practically know where everyone lives.**

**Ally: oh ok.**

**Austin: soooo... we're here. **

**Ally: ok thanks for the ride**

**Austin: sure Alls no problem wait or should I say Ally-gator.**

**Ally: haha very funny Bye.**

**Austin: bye Ally-gator!**

**(8'o clock, Ally is wearing a red dress with a gold belt and some pretty sparkly gold flats, and her hair is like she had it on Diners and Daters, and Austin is wearing red plaid shirt, black vest, white tie, jeans and some black colorful sneakers, and his hair is just naturally messy.)**


End file.
